


A First For Everything

by mckrose40



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Explicit Language, F/M, False Pregnancy, First Kiss, First Time, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, post-season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckrose40/pseuds/mckrose40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke experienced many "firsts" in their relationship to get to where they are now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Truthfully, I don't even remember the prompt that got me started on this.

They first hugged when they were reunited after thinking the other was dead for the longest time. They didn’t even realize what they were doing until someone - Finn - cleared his throat behind him. 

She opened her eyes (which she didn’t even realize she had closed) and pulled back, removing her hands from his shoulders and taking a step away, to look up at him. She struggled to form a complete sentence about how much she had missed him, him calling her Princess nearly everyday, about how she thought he was dead because of her choices, about how she could hardly eat for the first two weeks during her time at Mount Weather. The only word she could get out was, “How?”

Pain flashed in his eyes as he dropped his hands from her waist and sighed. “Finn and I, we made it to the cave that Lincoln kept Octavia in.” There was pain in his voice at the mention of Octavia, and Clarke just wanted to reach out to him, to comfort him, but thought better of it just as she reached out to graze his arm, swiftly pulling her hand back to her side. “We stayed there for three days before we made our way back to the drop ship. When we got there, it was abandoned. We thought- Clarke, I thought you were dead.”

Her eyes soften at his use of her actual name, her lips trembled with a sob threatening to escape her lips, and she threw her arms around his neck once more. “I thought that I killed you, Bellamy,” she cried into his chest. “I thought that you were still out there when I made the call. I thought-” 

Bellamy shushed her, pulling her tight to his body and tangling his hands in her hair. He let her cry into his shirt as he fought back his own tears. He wouldn’t break down. Not here, not in front of the others. 

He held her while she cried until there were no more tears to be cried. Even after that he didn't tear himself away from her. They stayed glued to one another until Bellamy called to the crowd to keep moving. They would need to find shelter before nightfall. 

Finn stepped up told the others of how he and Bellamy had set up a small camp near the bunker in hopes of reuniting with the others and how they had enough supplies to get everyone back on their feet before they could resume hunting and scavenging for food. Finn turned his gaze to Bellamy, earning a swift nod, and turned on his heels, leading the group towards their new home. 

Bellamy basically had to pry Clarke off of him in order to follow, but even as they walked for nearly an hour they never broke contact. They held onto each other until they reached the bunker, neither one truly realizing how their relationship had started change since the moment they were reunited and in each other's arms.

...

They first kissed a month later after denying their feelings for far to long. It happened at night, after Bellamy, Jasper, and Finn returned from a scouting trip, on that was supposed to return hours earlier that night. 

Clarke was beyond stresses for during those three hours leading up to their return. She even sent out a search party consisting of Raven, Miller, and a few other volunteers. When they returned with a remorseful look after searching for nearly an hour she lost it. She retreated to the medical tent and cried into her hands, asking herself what she did to deserve losing him for a second time. She refused to speak to anyone, didn't touch her dinner, and even threw things at Raven when she tries to comfort her. When the tent opened for the seventh time that night - yes, she had been counting - she didn't even bother to look up at the intruder. 

"If you don't get out and leave me alone right now, I swear to God I'll make you regret it," she hissed, face still nestled against her arms.

She heard a chuckle and an all too familiar voice say, "Really, Princess? What are you gonna do to me? Huh?" His tone was playful and mocking, something she wasn't in the mood for.

She looked up at him, eyes still red from crying and a deep frown on her face. "I'm so upset at you for not being back when you told me you'd be back that I can't even be happy that you're here right now," she told him with no emotion. She stood up and stormed past him and into the center of the camp.

She could hear his footsteps behind her as he followed her towards the large fire that lit up the camp and the many faces huddled around it, trying to keep warm. She had been so close to reaching Jasper and Monty when a hand on her wrist pulled her back and sent her flying straight into Bellamy's chest. "I'm sorry, Princess," he whispered into her ear. He pulled himself away from her and said in a low and concerned voice, "Clarke. Clarke, please look at me." She slowly lifted her gaze to meet his, waiting for him to say what he needed to. "I'm sorry."

She glared at him and shook her head, laughing humorlessly. "No, Bellamy. You don't get to be sorry. You told me that you would only be gone for a few hours, not an entire day. Do you have any idea how-"

She didn't get to finish her thoughts. It wasn't that she didn't want to stop giving him a piece of her mind. It was that she couldn't. He wouldn't let her, considering his lips were currently over hers, disallowing any words from escaping. 

She could hear the gasps and side remarks of those around them as his hands found her waist and tugged her to him and her arms wound around his neck, but she didn't really care. All she cared about was his lips against.

When he broke off the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, he repeated his words from earlier. "I'm sorry I made you worry, but we found a lead on Octavia and Lincoln. I had to follow it. I didn't realize you would get this torn up about us being a few hours late."

Her eyes narrowed and she slapped his chest, making them break their contact and putting a small distance between them. "Are you fucking blind, Bell? Of course, I'm going to be torn up! Do you want to know why? Because clearly you can't see it yourself!" She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer so they were chest to chest. "I. Like. You. And I don't mean as a friend, Bellamy."

"And here I thought you were crying over Jasper," he teased, earning a glare from Clarke. 

"Just shut up and kiss me again, dumb ass."

And he did. Gladly.

...

The first time they made love was after the first heavy snowfall, once everyone had moved underground into the bunker. In the weeks leading up to it, they hardly had any time to see each other - not counting the moments when the snuggled into bed together, something that became habit only a few days after they first became a couple - due to Bellamy hunting for enough food to last for weeks at a time and Clarke searching for anything that could be useful in the med bay.

When the snow finally forced them to stay inside, they took full advantage of the idleness it provided them with. But even then they had trouble finding privacy.

The first time they attempted to get past first base was in the med bay. They had made it as far as getting their shirts off when Monty came running through the door mumbling something about fumes in the room that he and Jasper reserved for brewing their moonshine. When Monty's eyes landed on Bellamy standing between Clarke's legs while she was perched on one of the medical tables he quickly covered his eyes, muttered an apology, and waltzed out of the room like nothing had happened. Standing in the doorway, he called over his shoulder, "As much as I don't want to interrupt, I need to borrow Clarke for a moment." 

Bellamy backed away from her as she pulled her shirt back on and hopped off of the table. She sighed, pecking Bellamy one last time on the lips before following Monty out of the room, but not before assuring Bellamy that they would pick up where the left of later. 

Unfortunately, later was two days after their first attempt. This time, they were in the (very non-private) sleeping quarters during dinner, hoping that they could use the time that everyone gathered in the dining hall to their advantage. Even if it meant sneaking into the kitchen to eat later, they were going to miss dinner to indulge in something else. 

This time, Bellamy had Clarke almost completely naked beneath him, save for her underwear. Clarke was making quick work of the buttons on his pants after tossing his shirt somewhere behind her when Raven came stumbling into the room, clearly inebriated. 

Upon seeing Bellamy and Clarke, she giggled. "Oops. I'm interrupting something, aren't I?" she asked. Her laughter grew louder as Clarke's face grew red and she hastily pulled her bra back on. 

Bellamy had handed her her shirt just in time as Jasper and Finn stumbled into the room behind Raven, curious as to what was causing Raven's laughter. "Raven! You interrupted them!" Jasper scolded her, slurring slightly.

Raven's laughter quieted and she started to pout. "I only wanted to tell them that you whipped up some fucking good moonshine," she answered. 

Finn, clearly the least intoxicated of the three, grabbed Raven's arm and started to pull her from the room, but Clarke didn't miss the look of hurt in his eyes. 

Talk about a mood killer.

"Are we ever going to get this right?" Bellamy asked as he stormed out of the room, his shirt in his hand, clearly frustrated.

Clarke closed her eyes to ebb her own frustration. At this rate, they weren't. 

For the next three days m, Clarke and Bellamy had minimal contact with each other, and both were doing their best to avoid Raven, Jasper, Monty, and Finn. It didn't help that everyone seemed to know about their frustration, as they couldn't even be in the same room together without people training their eyes on them, thinking they would jump each other at the soonest moment possible. 

Which was actually kind of true, except that they never got the chance.

At least, not until Bellamy pulled Clarke away from the med bay in the middle of the day five days after their last attempt to take their relationship to the next step. He led her by the hand down a dark hallway and into a part of the bunker that was unused and hardly explored. 

"Bell, where are we going?" she finally asked, after becoming completely unaware of her surroundings, completely lost. 

"To finish what we started," he told her, voice low and husky. He stopped in a doorway and pushed Clarke backwards into the room. "I've been doing some exploring lately, and I happened to stumble upon the private quarters yesterday afternoon. I thought we could let everyone else know at dinner tonight." Her legs hit a solid surface, and suddenly a realization dawn on her. Finish what they started? Private quarters? Oh! "But first, I thought we could break one of them in for ourselves.

Her mouth quickly slanted over his and she pulled him into the bed with her. They had their clothes off in record timing and it didn't take long for him to be moving over her, giving her a sense a pleasure she hadn't had since Finn. And Bellamy- Oh God, Bellamy gave her pleasure that was even better than before.

When they had spent all of their energy, Clarke rested her head on Bellamy's chest, kissing and nipping at his exposed skin every now and then. Bellamy's hand strokes her hair as the other was nestled beneath his head, and it shocked Clarke when he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, saying, "I'm glad we had to wait until now."

A smile played at the corners of her mouth as she looked up into his eyes. "Me too."

...

The first time they said I love you wasn't at all what Clarke had envisioned it to be like. Not in the slightest. She thought that she would be the first to say, maybe after (or even before) one of the many times they would sneak away from everyone to have sex, but the words never came out. They were always on the tip of her tongue. Honestly, she was afraid those three little words would push him away and she was afraid of that ever happening.

It had been two months since their first time together, and the words were bubbling to the surface. It was only a matter of days until she unconsciously blurted them out. 

But he beat her to it. 

Once the snow and ice had thawed, Bellamy took a group out to follow a new lead on Octavia and Lincoln. They left early on morning and didn't return until three days later, late in the night. When they entered the bunker, Clarke noticed Bellamy's defeated expression, the way his shoulders sagged, and how he hardly looked at anyone before retreating to their room.

Naturally, Clarke followed him. She thought of all of the possibilities to what she would find behind the door; angry Bellamy, cold Bellmay, sheltered Bellamy. But what she hadn't been expecting was distraught Bellamy.

When she pushed open the door she found him sitting on the bed, head hanging, and tears running from his eyes. She immediately rushed to his side, throwing an arm over his shoulders and pulling his head to rest just above her chest. 

"Bell, what happened? Please tell me," she begged, wanting to do anything she could to ease his inner turmoil. 

He still didn't dare meet her eyes, but responded in a quiet, pained voice. "We found her, Clarke."

She closed her eyes, trying to halt the tears that were forming. "Where? Is she-" Clarke couldn't even finish her sentence before chocking back a sob.

She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding when she felt Bellamy Shake his head. "No, it's just- She's pregnant Clarke. She's had to grow up so fast this past year, and when she needed me the most I wasn't there. Now she has this life of her own with Lincoln and the grounders by the sea, and I just-" He stopped his train of thought and sighed. He gave her a quick kiss before pulling back to look her straight in the eye, face clear of emotion and completely serious. "It made me realize that just because we're stuck down here doesn't mean that we can't be happy and just live. It made me realize-" he said, smiling slightly at Clarke, eyes softening. "It made me realize just how much I love you, Clarke. Octavia told me not to worry about her and to just live, and this is me living. I love you." 

Clarke's mouth dropped open as he repeated the words. She was stunned. So stunned that she couldn't form a complete thought. 

After about a minute of wide-eyed gaping - which Bellamy found hilarious, seeing Clarke so flustered - she finally spoke. "I wanted to say it first!" she said with a slap to his shoulder.

Bellamy chuckled and pulled her close. "Then why didn't you?" he teased. 

She looked up at him, a shy smile playing at her lips. "I thought," she began, "that if I said it too soon that I would scare you off. I didn't want you to leave me because I said something at the wrong time." Her confession made her feel all sorts of ways. She felt stupid, relieved, and worst of all, like a lovesick little girl (which she kind of was).

Bellamy lifted her head with two fingers under her chin to place a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. "I would never leave you, Princess," he whispered against her lips. "But aren't you forgetting something."

Clarke rolled her eyes, pressing another kiss to his lips. She pulled back, holding his face between her hands, forehead against his, and whispered, "I love you too, Bellamy Blake."

...

The first time they really ever thought about having a family together was after Clarke had revealed that she had missed her monthly. Again. 

She had missed the previous monthly but thought nothing of it. She had started to be irregular ever since they arrived on the ground almost a year ago. When she counted back the days and realized that she had missed her monthly for the second month she panicked. How did she tell Bellamy? How did she tell the others? How were they supposed to raise a baby when they could hardly take care of the others and themselves? Her panick caused her to stay in bed the entire day, saying that she just wanted a day to herself. Bellamy didn't question it, and for that she was thankful. 

She spent the day trying to figure out how to bring it up and trying to imagine what his reaction would be to the news. Every scenario that she made up in her head ended up badly, only making her feel worse about the whole situation. 

That's what she had taken to calling it: the situation. Until she told Bellamy about it and they figured out what to do it wouldn't be considered a baby. Not until it was real.

She laid on the bed after making a decision and just stared up at the ceiling for hours, thinking of what her life would be like in a matter of months. 

She thought about a little boy with Bellamy's ashen skin and dark eyes but with Clarke's blond hair. The thought made her smile. She drifted to sleep with thoughts of little a little Bellamy and Clarke running through her mind, hands subconsciously drifting to rest on her stomach.

That's how Bellamy found her: hands folded over her exposed stomach and a smile in her face as she slept peacefully. It almost physically hurt him to have to wake her, but he wanted her to eat, fearing that she hadn't left the room to eat all day. "Clarke," he murmured against her neck, placing small kisses up her neck and along her jaw.

"Mmh, Bell," she croaked, sleep heavy in her voice. Her eyes fluttered open to meet his. 

"Come on, Princess. Let's go get something to eat." 

He turned to lead her out of the room, but Clarke reached out and grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Wait! We need to talk," she told him, and in turn she received a weary look from him. Obviously he never wanted to hear those words come out of her mouth. 

When he sat down in the edge of the bed next to her he looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say what she needed to. She debated brushing it off and just going to dinner with him, but decided it would be best to just get it over with. "I think I'm pregnant!" she blurted out. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth, almost as if she said something she wasn't supposed to.

A shocked expression crossed Bellamy's face before he closed his eyes and asked, "What?"

Clarke sighed. "I mean, I'm late on my monthly. Like, two months late. I'm pregnant, Bellamy."

He opened his eyes and looked at her with an unreadable expression in his eyes. He didn't say a word and just pulled her close. Tears started to run down her face freely, dropping onto Bellamy's shirt. "Pregnant," he whispered into her as if he couldn't believe it. Hell, she could hardly believe it herself. "With a baby."

Clarke chuckled at his last statement. "Well, obviously." She pried herself away from him so she could look at his face, trying to decipher his thoughts about the baby (she could call it that now since it was no longer 'the situation'). "What are we going to do, Bell? Are we ready for a baby?"

He smiled weakly at her, it never reaching his eyes. "Honestly, I don't think we're ready. We might never be ready. But I think we can do it." 

Clarke looked at him, completely blown away. She hadn't expected him to be...well this understanding. She had made up an image on her mind of him storming out and not speaking to her until he was ready, which as he just said would probably be never. "You really think so."

"We've both definitely screwed up, and I don't doubt for one second that raising a kid here and now would be the hardest thing that we've ever had to do, but together, I think we can do it."

That was the end of that conversation, somewhat due to Clarke's lips pressing hard against his and his hands snaking around her waist and pulling her close, dinner completely forgotten.

In the days that followed, Bellamy showed Clarke's belly extra attention when they were alone (they had decided not to tell anyone until they absolutely had to), and Clarke's hands were always laced across her stomach until she caught herself and dropped them back to her side. They were even starting to look forward to being parents to a baby that was half Bellamy, half Clarke. 

So when Clarke appeared at Bellamy's side during dinner four days after she had told him, the future they had both imagined suddenly faded away. "I need to talk to you," she told him before adding, "In private, please."

The strained sound of her voice was enough to get Bellamy to jump up from his seat and pull her into a side hallway, away from everyone else. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

She looked down at her feet, shaking her head. "That's the thing Bellamy, there wasn't ever a baby." She looked back up at him with tears in her eyes. "I got my monthly today," she continued. She slid down the wall behind her, sitting herself on the ground as she struggled to speak. "I had finally gotten used to the idea that in a few months there would be a part of us living, breathing, just being. It made me happy, Bell. And now, to know that it wasn't even going to happen in the first place..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say. 

Bellamy's heart broke at her sad expression. He bent down, coming to a stop at eye level with Clarke. He lifted her chin so she would look at him. "Hey," he said, trying to comfort her. "It will happen. Maybe not now, but someday. And when that day comes we'll be even more prepared and even happier. So don't be too upset about it. It'll happen, Princess."

She smiled at him. "You know I love you, right?"

"You remind me everyday," he teased, kissing the corner of her mouth. "I love you, too," he added in a whisper against her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my wonderful readers for leaving comments and giving me some fantastic ideas for the second part of my Bellarke "firsts". I couldn't have made this happen without you guys because I lack a creativity gene for most hours of the day. So thank you.

The first time Bellamy and Clarke went on a date - yes, an actual date - wasn't until after they had slept together for the first time. Bellamy didn't feel terrible about the order of events, per se, but he thought that Clarke deserved a proper date. And Bellamy just didn't have it in him to deprive her of anything that she deserved.

He tried to keep it a secret for as long as he could, but asking around for help from various people was enough to get others suspicious. Those suspicions brought those people to Clarke to ask what was going on with him, and that made Clarke ask him about it later that night in bed as she was above him. 

"What are you up to, Blake?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Princess," he answered. Obviously it wasn't the answer that Clarke was looking for. She removed her hands from his chest and stopped her movement. "Clarke," he hissed, hands on her hips trying to get her to continue.

She slapped his hands away. "Nope. Not until you tell me what's going on. If you don't, I'm just going to go to bed."

He furrowed his brow and looked at her with an incredulous look on his face. "You can't be serious, Clarke. I know how you get. You won't be able to go to bed without-"

"Goodnight," she said, swinging her leg over his body and removing herself from him. She curled up into a ball next to him, head on his chest. She looked up at him one last time and told him, "I was very serious."

"Clarke, please." He was practically begging now and she was taking so much delight in it. "I promise you'll find out tomorrow, but I was trying to keep it a surprise." He leaned down enough to whisper in her ear, "Just let me fuck you."

She laughed. "How romantic." Bellamy's frown turned up almost immediately when she crawled on top of him to resume their previous activities. "This surprise better knock me off of my feet, Blake." 

The next morning, Bellamy was quick to dress and leave. He wanted everything to perfect for his princess. Clarke sat up in bed as he left, pecking him softly when he said goodbye, and rolled her eyes when his lingered on her naked body before opening the door and leaving. She knew he was up to something now, so she didn't even bother asking where he was going so early.

He spent the entire day putting in the final touches on the room that he had been working on for almost two weeks now. Around dinner time, he left the room to get Clarke from the med-bay, knowing she would still be there for almost another hour.

"Ready to be knocked off of your feet, Princess?" he asked, leaning against the wall as he watched her sort through the herbs that her and Monty spent time gathering before winter froze everything.

She spun around with a big smile on her face. "Don't be so sure of yourself." She looked down at her feet before meeting his eyes again and added, "Lead the way."

He reached out to take her hand and hoped to hell Monty brought the food like he said he would. He pulled her down a long hallway before turning left into the room where she first practiced shooting a gun with his help. 

Clarke halted at the sight before her. The room that used to be a disaster zone was cleared out, there were string lights hanging throughout the room (clearly Raven's work), a fur blanket was spread out in the middle of the room with food and two tin cups and jug of the alcohol Jasper had been brewing. "Wow."

Bellamy turned, grinning widely at her. "Knocked you off your feet, didn't I?" 

She only nodded and pulled him in for a kiss. She nipped at his bottom lip to take the kiss further, but Bellamy pulled away. "Bellamy," she whined, hands starting to roam up and down his chest. 

He had to close his eyes to stop his urges from taking control of his body. "There'll be time for that later, Princess, but right now I just want to enjoy a date with you."

She laughed, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "You never asked me on a date. What if I said no?" she teased.

A smirk played on Bellamy's lips. "Like you could resist me. I would've made you agree, one way or another."

"I'm not saying I agree to this date, but I'm kinda starving so I'm gonna eat the food anyway." She started to make her way to the food in the center of the room before pausing and turning around. She walked up to him, throwing her arms around his neck, raising onto the tips of her toes, and pecked him on the lips. "Thank you, Bellamy. This really means a lot." She smirked leaning in to whisper in his ear, low and husky, "I promise to make all of this effort worth it later."

And she did.

...

When news that Octavia had given birth to a little girl reached their camp in late July, Bellamy instantly wanted to go see his little sister and his new niece. 

Naturally, that meant he would be dragging Clarke along with him.

So they went. They travelled on foot for two days before Lincoln found them and offered to take them the rest of the way on horseback. To say Lincoln hadn't been surprise to see Clarke and Bellamy together was an understatement. Even as he was being tortured by his wife's older brother he could see in his eyes how much he cared for the blonde. He knew it would only be a matter of time before they had gotten together, and of course, he was right. 

Lincoln took them into the village by the sea. Bellamy had only been on the outskirts when he first found Octavia almost seven months ago. But Clarke was in awe at the sight of the village. There were small cottages made of stone with smoke billowing out of the high chimneys, there was a market set up in the center of the village, there were children playing games all around them, and there was even dogs roaming around. 

"It's beautiful," she breathed out, just loud enough for Bellamy and Lincoln to hear. Bellamy smiled at her with adoration as Lincoln told Clarke a small history of the village. She listened intently, taking it all in like her life depended on it. 

As they neared the northern edge of the village, Bellamy spotted her. Octavia looked so grown up, dressed in a vibrant purple dress, her hair braided down her back, holding onto a small bundle as she spoke with an elderly woman outside of a cottage that he presumed was hers and Lincoln's. When Octavia saw them, her eyes light up. "Bell!" she called out, smiling widely at them. She helped reign in the mare and waited patiently for them to dismount. She greeted everyone with a kiss on the cheek. The woman - who had seen the whole exchange - was quick to ask Octavia, "Ils sont tus amis?"

Octavia smiled at her, rocking the baby slightly. "Oui, mon frère et ma sœur," she replied. Clarke knew just enough French to know what she had called her.  Her sister.

The woman sent a smile in Clarke's direction. "Ils sont un couple charmant."

"Je sais. J'ai toujours su qu'ils finiraient ensemble," she replied with a smile. She smirked over at her brother and added in English, "Because I'm always right, big brother."

"Let's go inside," Lincoln suggested, using his hand to usher his wife inside before she could gossip about her brother's love life.

Once inside, Bellamy looked over at Clarke and then at the small child in his sisters arms. "Can I see her?" he asked sheepishly. Octavia wordlessly handed over the sleeping baby to her brother. He smiled down at her before meeting his sister's eyes. "What's her name?"

"Virginia," Octavia told him. "We thought it was fitting to be named after the state that used to be this territory."

"She's beautiful," Clarke said, wonder clear in her voice. The baby had a thick head of black hair and her tanned skintone was the perfect mix of Lincoln and Octavia. She was adorable, and Clarke wanted one. 

Not that she would say that out loud any time soon. Bellamy didn't need to be getting any ideas. 

"Thank you," Octavia said happily. Octavia, Clarke noticed, had changed since the last time they had seen each other. She seemed happier and more carefree. She seemed like she was hopelessly in love, and it made her think about herself. 

Is that how other people saw her now that she was with Bellamy?

"So, I don't mean to be intrusive or anything," Octavia began, looking down at the clay mug in her hands, "but since I've already given Bellamy a niece, when can I expect a niece or a nephew?"

Clarke was shocked. No, shocked doesn't even cover what she was feeling. But when Bellamy hissed, "Octavia!" she couldn't help but start to laugh.

"Maybe you should just enjoy the perks of motherhood for now. You'll be an aunt someday," she told the disappointed looking brunette. 

"Now that you've said that she's just going to be nagging us about having a kid, just so you know," Bellamy informed her, looking unamused. But then he looked down at his niece in his arms and added, "I mean, I guess babies are kinda cute. And we're hot, so we'll make a good looking kid."

Clarke laughed and reached for the baby. Bellamy shifted her into Clarke's arms, careful not to wake her up. "I just can't get over how adorable she is," she cooed. 

"I can't get over how adorable you are holding her," Bellamy teased, pecking her on the lips. 

"You two are disgustingly cute," Octavia said, mocking gagging. "But I'm really happy you two finally figured it out."

"Figured what out?" they asked in unison. 

"You two idiots were blind," Lincoln said from the corner of the room, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"Are you saying that neither of you had feelings for the other before the whole 'fight or run for our lives thing'?"

Clarke bit her lip and glanced over at Bellamy, eyes hidden by her thick lashes. "I mean- I really trusted him. A lot."

"I had a lot of respect for her."

Octavia rolled her eyes. "What you mean to say is you, Clarke denied your feelings for my big brother because you thought you were in love with Finn, which, clearly, you were not. And you, Bellamy, denied your feelings because you didn't want to her to come in and ruin your little world of meaningless sex, which was disgusting by the way. So, case closed. You two have liked each other - maybe even loved each other - for a long time now."

Bellamy sighed at his sister's antics. "What's your point, Octavia?"

"I just wanted to show you that you two have loved each other for, like, ever so you can start pooping out babies for me to spoil and that can play with Virginia."

Lincoln put his hand on his wife's shoulder, making her pause her train of thought and smile up at him. "They'll be ready when they're ready. Don't push them."

Clarke bit her lip, the gears in her head already turning. That night, as they laid in bed inside one of the vacant cottages, Clarke had a thought pop into her mind. "What do you think about babies?"

"I don't know. They're cute?" he offered, making Clarke smile. 

Clarke smiled up at him sheepishly. "I think we're ready, Bell."

...

When Abigail Griffin came stumbling into the camp in mid-October, Clarke wanted to cry. Cry because she was angry. Cry because she was happy. Cry because she was sad. Cry because of everything really. She ran straight into her mother's arms and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Bellamy awkwardly stood in the background, eyes trained on Clarke. 

It didn't take long for Abby to notice. She pulled back, still holding onto Clarke's shoulders, and looked from her daughter to the man standing ten feet away, leaned up against a wooden post. "Clarke," she started, a hint of accusation in her voice.

Clarke looked over her shoulder to where her mother's eyes were looking. Bellamy. She sighed before looking back at her mother. "Mom, there's someone I want you to meet." She grabbed Abby's hand and all but dragged her over to where Bellamy stood. She grinned when he hurried to straighten himself out, fixing his unruly hair and making sure his shirt was tucked in. "Mom, Bellamy. Bellamy, Mom."

Bellamy panicked. He'd never been introduced to one of his girlfriend's mother before. Not that he's ever had a real girlfriend, just someone to fuck every once in while. But Clarke's different. 

So he holds his hand out to her, hoping his palms aren't sweaty. That's not the first impression he wants to make. Bellamy Blake: the sweaty boyfriend.

Clarke's mother scared him. He would never admit it outloud. Ever.

He held his breath while Abby eyed his extended hand with a skeptical look on her face. He was almost ready to give up when she took his hand in hers and shook it firmly. "It's nice to meet you, Bellamy," she said with a smile.

Bellamy finally let out the breath he was holding (very loudly, too, considering the look Clarke had given him).

Normally, he wasn't like that, but for some reason, Abigail Griffin brought out a completely different side of him that he didn't know existed. Maybe it was because he feared that if Abby didn't approve then Clarke would suddenly become uninterested. And Abby seemed like the kind of mother to disapprove without knowing the whole story. Without knowing that he was there for her when she had nightmares about Mount Weather. Without knowing that he was the one she went to whenever she was struggling to stay positive. Without knowing that he was always there whenever she needed someone to hold her. So yeah, he was really fucking scared that he could lose Clarke because of her opinion of him.

Abby was studying him, watching the way that he looked at Clarke. She noticed that it was the same way Jake had looked at her when they were younger. When they were in love. 

If Clarke could find love in such a terrible (but slowly improving) place, then she could deal with it. 

She looked at her daughter. "I'm going to guess he's your boyfriend, since you didn't specify."

Clarke bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah, but-"

Abby smiled at her daughter, knowing the look she held in her eyes as she looked up at the young man in front of her. "But he's not just your boyfriend. I know. And I'm happy for you."

Bellamy and Clarke's eyes grew wide in surprise before they looked at each other and smiled. Bellamy latched into Clarke's hand and squeezed. "Thank you," Clarke said quietly to her mother, but her eyes never left Bellamy's. 

Hearing those words from her mother were so reassuring. And she could tell by the way Bellamy looked so much more at ease that he thought so too.

...

Almost six months later, Clarke was positive she was pregnant. She was almost one hundred percent sure. Almost. But she wasn't going to tell Bellamy until she was sure. 

That's why she didn't tell him until her stomach started swelling and the fish that they were eating for dinner most nights started to make her sick.

"You've really gotta tell him," Raven said one morning after Clarke had been viciously sick. "If you don't, he'll end up freaking out and worrying about you non-stop. He won't leave you alone, and eventually he would find out by himself. Wouldn't you rather tell him the good news?"

Raven had a point, and Clarke thought it over. "Yeah, but what if he doesn't think we're ready. I was the one who said I thought we're ready. He never agreed."

Raven raised an eyebrow and smirked at the blond. "Yeah, but the two of you have been deliberately trying to get pregnant, haven't you?"

Clarke's mouth hung open in disbelief. "How did you know?"

Raven let a loud bout of laughter slip out of her mouth before covering. "You're not serious are you? Everyone knew! Monty noticed you stopped eating those herbs, Jasper said you had stopped drinking a few months ago, and I might have overheard Bellamy talking about babies to Miller. Which means Miller probably knows, too, now that I think of it."

Clarke hid her face in her hands. "Great," she groaned.

"Listen, I'm gonna go find Miller, but you should really think about telling Bellamy before someone notices how you've been acting lately and tells him before you can."

Clarke nodded and smiled at her friend. "Thanks for the advice, Raven. It means a lot."

Raven's words stuck with Clarke for the remainder of the day and she was self conscious of her actions around others. She didn't want to chance someone else telling Bellamy before she could. Every time she saw him she tried to tell him, but he was always busy, doing something or other for someone who needed help.

Finally, after dinner, Clarke cornered him in their room when he went to grab his jacket to go hunting. "You're not going hunting tonight," she told him, not giving him an option in the matter.

"And why not, Princess?" He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her reason. 

"Because I said so?" she offered, furrowing her brows like he should've known the answer already. "Plus, there's something that I should tell you."

Bellamy folded his arms across his chest and nodded, standing still in front of her. "Alright, what is it then? I need to get out to hunt with the group so we have fresh meat. The meat from last week-"

"I'm pregnant, Bellamy! Like, really pregnant this time!" she blurted out, stopping his rambling. She was expecting wide, surprised eyes, maybe even his jaw dropping, but she received none if that.

He only laughed, smiling at his feet before looking her directly in the eyes, deep brown meeting sparkling blue. "I know, Clarke."

Now Clarke was surprised, eyes wide and mouth gaping. "What?" she asked, stumbling to get it out. "How would you know? I only just found out for sure myself a few days ago!"

Again, Bellamy laughed. "Princess, I know," he repeated, enunciating every word clearly for her. "For one, your boobs are clearly bigger - which I  really  enjoy, by the way. Two, you've been sick for the past month straight, and I know it's definitely not a stomach bug going around because you would've said something. Three, you're always sleeping in lately. And four," he leaned in so close she could feel his breath hot in her ear, "I see you naked almost every night - not to mention my hands are almost everywhere on your body - and you're definitely starting to show."

Clarke narrowed her eyes at him. "I feel like I could take that as an insult."

He pulled her close and placed a hand on her slightly bulging stomach (something she noticed for the first time only moments ago), stroking it tenderly. "It's the exact opposite. You're beautiful.  This ," he said, spreading his long fingers over her stomach, "is beautiful."

Tears sparkled in her eyes (damn hormones) and she tipped her head up to capture his lips with her own, wrapping a hand around his neck to tangle her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. 

It wasn't long before the hunting trip was long forgotten and their clothes were shed, littering the floor around their bed. 

This time it was different, he was much more tender and less hurried. He took his time, giving the small swell of her stomach extra attention when it came to the kisses he trailed down her body. 

After that night, he would kiss her stomach every morning before they parted ways - her to the med bay and he to oversee the construction of the small village they were building around the bunker - and every night before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

He was a prime example of the doting father-to-be.

Jasper noticed her growing stomach almost four weeks after she told Bellamy (or really when Bellamy told her he had known well before she even had), and soon all of the remained one hundred we're asking questions like, ' When is the baby due?' 'Do you think it will be a girl or a boy?' 'Have you picked out a name yet?' 'Is Bellamy excited?'  And her favorite ' Is it Finn's or Bellamy's?'  Clarke responded to Zachary's question with a swift punch to the jaw. "Of course the baby is Bellamy's, you dumb ass!" she replied, glaring at him with such disgust that he muttered an apology and scampered off in the opposite direction. (When Bellamy found out about that particular conversation he was quick to confront Zachary and scare the poor kid so much he avoided Clarke for the remainder of her pregnancy).

It was around her seven month mark when Bellamy finally brought up possible names. They had made a few suggestions here and there ( 'What do you think of Emma?'  she asked, to which he responded  'Too overused. Maybe Lucretia?'  She raised an eyebrow in disbelief.  'You're kidding right?' ) but they never really sat down to talk about it.

She didn't think about it until she stumbled upon a book hidden away in a part of the bunker that she had taken to exploring when she got restless. She knew right away by the title on the front that it was a history of the Roman Empire, something that Bellamy found fascinating. She spent hours reading the fading text before an idea popped into her head at the sight of a seven letter word, a name. She returned to their room and waited, still reading. (She had to admit, the Romans were extremely interesting).

When Bellamy finally returned, she could tell he had been thinking. His brow was furrowed, his mouth was turned down into a frown, and his eyes were focused on the steps he took. After she observed him for a moment (clearly he was still deep in thought), he looked up at her a said, "I've been thinking."

She smirked at him, leaning back on the bed with her arms supporting her. "Clearly."

He raised a brow questioningly before saying what had been on his mind. "We're going to be parents in less than two months and we don't have any names picked out yet."

"I know."

"I think we should name him Jacob," he told her, eyes glued to her face to see her reaction.

"Jacob," she repeated softly, tears gathering in her eyes. "You want to name the baby after my father?"

He shrugged and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "Well, yeah. If it's a boy, anyways. I have no idea what were going to name her if she a girl."

Clarke laughed, wiping the (only) stray tear off of her face. "That's what  I  wanted to talk to you about." She grabbed the book from behind her to show him. "I found this today, and knowing how much you liked the Romans, I thought I'd give it a chance. And there was this name, and-"

"What is it?" he asked, looking excited. It was almost a child-like excitement and it made her smile. 

"Olivia. Well, technically it's just Livia, but I thought that seemed too-"

He leaned down a placed a soft kiss on her lips, putting an end to her rambling before it even began. When their lips parted, he rested his forehead against hers. "That's perfect."

She smiled at him and asked, "Did we finally figure something out?"

He chuckled and nodded, pulling her in for another kiss. 

Approximately five weeks after they had decided on names, Clarke gave birth to their son, Jacob Griffin Blake. Now, they were parents, he was their  child . It was almost as if they were starting to finally  live on Earth. It wasn't about survival anymore, but about building their homes and their families.

"We're gonna at least try for a girl right?" Bellamy asked, wiping sweat from Clarke's brow as she nursed their son. 

She looked at him, tight lipped with a brow raised. It hadn't even been an hour after she gave birth, and he was already asking about having another baby. 

Lord, help her. She's created a monster. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shortness of their first fight and the first time Bellamy meets Abby, but I didn't know how to write Abby because we didn't see much of her in season 1, and the fight was just... well it was a filler for me to meet my five "firsts" rule. The other ones are a bit longer to make up for it, so I hope that okay. And as for the grounders language, in an interview that I watched (or maybe I read about it online, I don't remember) someone (don't remember who. I'm just forgetting everything today) said that the grounders spoke a version of Creole and that originated from French, and since I can speak (very basic) French I just used that as their language. If you notice any errors with my French please let me know, and I hope you enjoyed this second part. Please, don't be a ghost reader. Leave a comment or kudos so I know you enjoyed the chapter and want more. 
> 
> I also apologize for this long ass end note, but it need to be said(read? written? I don't know) and thank you so much for reading! -Mack

**Author's Note:**

> If you have anymore Bellarke "firsts" that you want to see, just leave a comment and I can crank out a second part in no time.


End file.
